plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hypno-shroom
The Hypno-shroom is a one time use mushroom that causes the next zombie that bites it to turn around and attack other zombies. It is the ultimate passive-aggressive plant, for those who dislike all that messy killing. The Hypno-shroom has swirly eyes, suggesting that it hypnotizes. Usage Place the Hypno-shroom directly in the path of a zombie and that zombie will turn around and attack any other zombies that were behind it, using any special ability that zombie may have. The Hypno-shroom can not affect Catapult Zombies, Zombonis, or Gargantuars as they simply smash it flat, while Pole Vaulting Zombies, Dolphin Rider Zombies, and Pogo Zombies that still have their poles and Dolphins riders. Also, Balloon Zombies with balloons will float over it. Bungee Zombies will simply take it. It is the 13th plant received and is obtained after level 2-5. Suburban Almanac Entry Hypno-shroom When eaten, Hypno-shrooms will make a zombie turn around and fight for you. Usage: single use, on contact Special: makes a zombie fight for you Sleeps during the day "Zombies are our friends," asserts Hypno-shroom. "They're badly misunderstood creatures who play a valuable role in our ecology. We can and should do more to bring them round to our way of thinking." Cost: 75 Recharge: slow Strategy Standard Levels The Hypno-shroom is mostly useful for dealing with powerful enemies like Football Zombies and Dancing Zombies. Note that if the Dancing Zombie eats a Hypno-shroom, all the Backup Dancers it summons thereafter will be hypnotized for some strange reason. Be careful when placing the Hypno-shroom in front of a Dancing Zombie, or you may only end up hypnotizing a Backup Dancer. Beware that when hypnotizing zombie that has special abilities, the zombie won't always use their special ability. For example, Pogo Zombies, Dolphin Rider Zombies, and Pole Vaulting Zombies cannot use their pole, dolphin, or pogo to attack other zombies since they already lost them. Screen Door Zombies and Newspaper Zombies will not use their shield to protect them from other zombies, but Ladder Zombies will use their shield/ladder to protect him. Snorkel Zombie has no use to submerge to eat other zombies. Balloon Zombies have to land and thus, can't use its balloon to fly above other zombies. Digger Zombies can't dig again and eat other zombies from behind. However, Dancing Zombies will continue to summon hypnotized Backup Dancers. Vasebreaker: Third Vase Try to get the Dancing Zombie to eat the Hypno-shroom, or you will end up with too many Backup Dancers to deal with. Vasebreaker: Chain Reaction The Football Zombie is probably the most important to get with the Hypno-shroom, as there are no Magnet-shrooms or Wall-nuts to defend with. Once it's taken care of, drop any remaining Hypno-shrooms on the far left, just in case any zombies make it past your Puff-shrooms and Left-facing Repeaters. Trivia *If a zombie that has been frozen eats a Hypno-shroom, it will still move slowly at first after being hypnotized. *Any hypnotized zombie near an exploding Jack-in-the-Box Zombie will die, with the same animation as when they are killed by explosives. *Hypno-shrooms can't hypnotize every zombie. The zombies that Hypno-shroom can't hypnotize are the Zomboni, Catapult Zombie, Bungee Zombie, Gargantuar, Giga-Gargantuar, Squash Zombie and Dr. Zomboss. These zombie do not eat plants. *When a zombie bites the Hypno-Shroom, no chewing sound can be heard unless it's asleep. **Also, the Hypno-shroom gets eaten after one bite unless it's asleep. *Zombies that are hypnotized by a Hypno-Shroom will become purple. **There will also be a red aura for a few seconds. *When a zombie eats a Hypno-shroom, you will hear a siren. The same sound also occurs when you give chocolate to Stinky the Snail. *The sound file for the Hypno-shroom's effect is named "mindcontrolled.wav", suggesting that zombies are being mind controlled rather than hypnotized. *Hypno-shrooms believe that zombies are not actually evil. *Hypnotized zombies will eat other zombies, which is cannibalistic. *If the last Zombie eats a Hypno-shroom, the zombie will just disappear but the red aura is still present. *When a zombie is hypnotized, any damages to the zombie before it was hypnotized will still be there. *The Hypno-shroom is a female. This makes her the only female besides the Cactus, the Sunflower, the Twin Sunflower, the Marigold and the Umbrella Leaf. *If you hypnotize the lead Dancing Zombie, you will unlock the Disco Is Undead achivement. *The Hypno-shroom suggests that zombies are our freinds, when the zombies also try to eat Hypno-shroom. See Also *Cherry Bomb *Doom-shroom *Coffee Bean *Dancing Zombie Category:Plants Category:Mushrooms Category:Night Category:Night Obtained Plants Category:Zen Garden Category:Instant Kills